Experienced office managers have long been confronted with the problem of finding specific desired types of furniture in a desired size that blends well with the office decor. It is also a continuing problem to replace furniture when damage, a change of functions, reorganization, moving or such make it necessary. Although new furniture constitutes a sizeable budget item, the furniture being replaced often is worth less than what it may cost to sell it. When furniture cannot be found to meet exacting functional needs, expensive supplementary equipment is often required that may substantially increase the cost and indeed, may not properly meet the functional need.
For many years, height adjustments have been offered in swivel chairs, drafting tables and modular assemblies of furniture for home and office, generally called "stack furniture" have been found to have certain advantages. However, no system components are available that can be easily and inexpensively assembled into a variety of sturdy and practical types of office furniture such that the same components may be disassembled and reassembled into other types and sizes of office furniture to meet the changing needs the office functions may require. Therefore, features of the present invention include: a system for providing furniture of specific desired types and sizes; a furniture system having components that may be assembled into a first series of configurations, disassembled and reassembled into a second series of configurations; a furniture system having means for fast, easy and sturdy assembly into desired functional pieces of furniture; a system for reversably mounting one or more display panels with the furniture system; a system for providing a file storage system mounted with the furniture system; a system for providing electrical outlets mounted with the furniture system. These and other features and advantages will be apparent in view of the following descriptions and the attached drawings.